1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle occupant protection system protecting a vehicle occupant when a vehicle detects or predicts a collision.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventionally known vehicle occupant protection system in which an air bag is equipped in a seat belt and inflated and extended in the case of a frontal collision of a vehicle for protecting a vehicle occupant (see Japanese Patent Translation Publication No. 2003-519040).
In this conventional art, the air bag is equipped in a lap belt constituting the seat belt. The air bag is inflated and extended both in front of the occupant's chest and abdominal and above the occupant's thighs at a collision of the vehicle.